


Freedoms, However Small, Are Still Important

by Iwashima



Series: "Are you from Canada?" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freedoms, Gen, I've been obsessed with Canadia lately?, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Perceptions of Freedom, Timeline, Why am I posting this?, i'll update with my grade just for fun when i get it back ;), maybe someday I'll post how I actually made Canadia but today is not that day, this was actually a grade for my creative writing class, we had a 5 page limit so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashima/pseuds/Iwashima
Summary: Originally a Creative Writing project, but is now that and a miniature character sketch with a five page limit on the topic of different freedoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I posting this? Who knows. Anyway.
> 
> I made Canadia (my OC) to be somewhat like me, and somewhat just random. So I've thought out a lot of his personality and originally he was supposed to be a joke but now I love him so lol
> 
> I'm honestly just posting this because I can't seem to finish my other fanfictions I was planning to write (a MakoHaru and KilluGon and even Victuuri), and I was thinking of writing Canadia in other universes like How To Train Your Dragon... That'd be interesting (which basically means now I'm writing that for no reason instead of writing things people will actually read, whoops).

**_Freedoms, However Small, Are Still Important_ ** ****  


**_A Character Sketch: Canadia Williams_ **

  

 ****_**_A. The Start, With Family_**_  
  


They always had a happy family. Despite the first argument over what Canadia would be named (Canadia’s father was drunk at the time and just jotted down the first thing that came to mind… It could be worse), Canadia’s parents always used to get along, as they always bonded over the love they shared for their only son. As a six-year-old, Canadia would laugh and destroy toy trucks and dinosaurs, and do what most young kids do: play around with both parents, always happy and unknowing to any danger or mishaps that occurred outside of their own little bubble in the world. There was a certain thought that came with the sense of family: you always knew you could rely on them, because they’re your blood. ‘Blood is thicker than water’ is what Canadia’s mom would always say, and as Canadia figured out in his later years, he could be free with his trusted family.

He used to be very free back then; less contemplative about his perception to emotions (unfortunately, he couldn’t tell the difference from his mom’s fake smiles meant to placate him back then), and not very accomplished in life but more innocent. He never knew what went wrong to have his father leave and tear apart that freedom of family for him, but Canadia never bothered to ask. Canadia’s mother, Elizabeth, always looked teary-eyed to him whenever he thought to ask, whenever they had those parent-child deep talks about everything and nothing at the same time... He wasn’t even sure if he ever truly wanted to know; if it made his mom look like that, despite how strong she truly was. . .  
****

******B. Innocence Shines Through**  


Elizabeth Williams always wanted what was best for her son Canadia. Why her husband, Ryan, couldn’t understand that was way beyond her. He had been changing rapidly, and she didn’t want all of the yelling around the impressionable Canadia, who was still so innocent to the world, at a tender age of eight. She fought with her husband for the god-knows how many times this week at the kitchen table, and she had laid her face in her hands and sighed deeply, before running her hand through her short blonde hair. She honestly wanted to cry, but she would never want to have Canadia walk in and see her like that, which was what happened during that particular fight.

He asked a simple, yet difficult question, with the high-pitched voice kids had: “What happened, Mommy?”. So many answers she could’ve said, so many things she could’ve ranted on and on about to him, but she wanted him to be free from worrying about her, Ryan, and whatever was going on with Ryan, and why he was being the way he had been for months now. She had forced a realistic grin on her features, looked deep into those baby blues that Canadia had gotten from his father, and told him it was nothing to worry about. She would protect that innocent smile – full of such love and happiness for everything in life – for as long as she possibly could, and she would try to hold herself together for as long as she could as well.

 ******C. Songs That Relate**  


Headphones plugged in, songs at the ready, play button pressed, and Canadia was at peace. Music was always a safe haven for everyone, especially Canadia. Music had a lot of memories for him to explore. His mother used to love playing Elton John and Billy Joel around the house 24/7 as she baked pies, danced around, and even sang along.Now at age 10 with a phone of his own – since his mother thought he was the most responsible kid she knows for only being 10 years old – he would constantly replay the songs. Of course, Elton John had a special place in his heart. Music could make Canadia laugh, cry, relax, feel an inexplicable joy, anything. Canadia’s most listened to songs could make him do any of those. Music was soothing, and music made him think. There was always a hidden message behind every song, which let Canadia’s thoughts be free inside his mind to think whatever he wanted, and feel whatever he wanted. He knew his mother’s favorite songs by Elton John were _Your Song_ , _Saturday Night’s Alright For Fighting_ , and _Crocodile Rock_ (which Canadia personally liked too). Canadia was perceptive enough to know how his mother felt every time she listened to each song, as he had thought about the lyrics for a long time while listening to them on repeat until he had more or less come to his own understanding of how his mother subconsciously felt about the world and her situation without her husband Ryan.

Canadia’s favorite songs from the amazing singer were _Circle of Life_ , _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_ , _Tiny Dancer_ , and _Daniel_.  All of the songs were beautiful in their own ways, had different meanings to whoever the listener was, and were overall just really inspiring to Canadia. He’s also realized that his favorites might be his favorites because most of them counteract his mother’s sad choices. Canadia thinks that might not be so bad though, as he lays down in bed listening to his playlist of Elton John and Billy Joel songs, slowly but steadily beginning the stages of sleep . . .

**_D. Dreams That Reveal_ **

Drifting to sleep was a pleasant experience. Getting to remember his dreams was even better. In dreams, he could be whoever, do whatever, and only he would know. Some people dream of their fears, others of certain memories.  He would just say that his dreams help his imagination and inspiration for story plots, and every time he would have any kind of dream, in school or no, he would spend time trying to figure out what it meant after writing down as many details as he could before waking fully. As for 14 year old Canadia, he dreams about things that usually make no sense to him and have plots of their own, such as one dream where he was a random girl he’d only seen in an anime, but was casually in school with his best friend Hunter, before someone interrupted his lessons to tell him that he had to save the world by reading a certain five books (he honestly had no clue what that meant at all). There was another that was really detailed, all about how everyone had one superpower, but Canadia was ‘the chosen one’ and had two, the abilities to do telekinesis and fly. In another, he was a character from one of his favorite animes living his own story through that character’s world but his own plot, and in another, he and Hunter were surrounded by dragons, eventually having to defeat their queen who was basically abusing her mind powers to make the other low-status dragons do what she wanted (to get her food and attack the humans). The whole idea of having your own freedom in any way in your dreams really appealed to Canadia, he just wished he could control them…

 ******E. Acceptance, and Acceptance in Return**  


Canadia and the word ‘friends’ usually never belonged in the same paragraph, much less the same sentence. Canadia had become jaded after his father left and witnessing his mother trying not to fall apart at the seams. Canadia was pretty close to falling apart himself. The only thing that had held him together was his childhood friend, Hunter Jaeger. Hunter, like Canadia, had a weird name, as ‘Jaeger’ also meant ‘hunter’, a thing that Hunter’s dad thought was appropriate for their family background. Hunter’s was literally named _Hunter Hunter_ , and Canadia’s was a butchered country that his father was born in. An instant bond was forged when they first met, and each child’s respective parent was ecstatic, as both children at a young age were already outcasts in their own ways. Canadia and Hunter had always been together. In high school, they made even more friends, despite both Hunter and Canadia’s flaws, like how they were very hard to talk to, had a pretty dark sense of humor, and were both very sarcastic. They met a group who could accept them, and who needed acceptance in return.

There was the one white girl with long curly brown hair who was a secret cartoon and Japanese anime enthusiast, who Canadia feels he has to protect because of her naivety and sensitivity. She’s the one with the most family issues and at times the most mature one because of it. She was the one who was Canadia’s first high school friend, the one who somehow broke down the brick walls he had built around him, and he didn’t even notice it until the moment she had first made a joke and he had finally smiled at her in return.

Then there was a short white boy who was very outgoing and very real with people, with dyed hair and a big personality, yet was closest to Canadia and Hunter’s little group of friends despite that.

There was also the asian of the group, a girl who was more into asian dramas and boys and Starbucks than school or anime, with beautiful dark brown almost black hair, and was very affectionate to her close friends.

There was the other girl they didn’t see often but were still close to, she had curly blonde hair and a great smile and sense of sympathy.

Last but not least, there was the shortest girl of the group, who was outgoing in a different way from the short boy with dyed hair, who loved art, drawing (which made the anime-enthusiast happy since she complained she couldn’t draw for her life), and fashion.

All of Canadia’s friends had their own issues, but he accepted every one of them, and is grateful for all of their clashing personalities that somehow got along so well. He appreciates how they know when and when not to ask certain questions, who were real with him, and how real he could be in return.. He had always wanted to be able to get away from thinking about his future and his parents… to be able to talk to someone, to let himself be accepted for his opinions and thoughts. His family life was rough, but so was theirs, some even worse. He was thankful for that sense of freedom he couldn’t describe; for that freedom, however small, was still important to him.

 

**_F. Potential Plot Ideas_ **

 

  1. **_With other people:_** Canadia is not a people person. With all the things he’s seen, heard, and even read, he’s definitely not on the same side as most. However, he’s just recently made more friends than he could ever imagine, so he’s going to have to learn not to be overly cynical to the point that he hurts his new friends’ feelings by accident.
  2. **_With himself:_** Canadia is a constant thinker, and despite his cool facade he puts up, he does care about what his new friends think about him. He feels that he is constantly undeserving of them, despite what Hunter says, and needs to learn that even he deserves friends.
  3. **_Finding a passion/about the future:_** For Canadia, losing motivation is really difficult to deal with.  Especially when he know that his future is near and he has no idea what he’s good at, or what he want to do for the rest of his life.  



4\. **_With his family, that slowly falls apart:_** Canadia’s mother is slowly losing herself ever since her husband’s departure, putting herself in a state of constant drunken shenanigans slowly but surely, and Canadia has no idea how to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. I actually intend for Canadia and Hunter to be an item, but y'know, I couldn't write that in a school graded paper, so that's just a fun fact I guess.
> 
> Nobody will probably read this but hey I'll write what I want lol
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
